


Stargazing

by GlossyHeretic



Category: American History RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Turn Secret Santa 2015, but yes, directed @ anna strong but with a good old internal narrative voice, sonnets again, yayyyy potentially unrequited love sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlossyHeretic/pseuds/GlossyHeretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ahaha Maj. Edmund Hewlett is so in love with Anna but so am I tbh so who exactly is the narrative voice in this poem? no-one knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewingedthing/gifts).



"O! Sweet Anna, might I impose upon  
A minute of your time? I know  
That you are busy - but look at the sun!  
It hangs in the evening sky as low  
As the pendant on your neck - ah, sorry,  
I haven't given that to you yet." Well,  
How else to ask? "Will you _stargaze_ with me?"  
No. She is too kind to laugh - but what hell  
To feel both her pity and her scorn. The stars  
Reproach me. Or, are they her eyes? Good Lord!  
Could I e'en offer a _room_ to call "ours"?  
I'd swear off my name; lay down the sword;  
Pay her worship; sun, moon and stars give her;  
Only to know her, love her, be with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of revising for physics and i don't even care
> 
> sorry about all the slant rhyme
> 
> merry 14th of December Morgan! (sorry i rlly like ur name i'm just gonna keep on with the direct address) 
> 
> ok also i'm sorry, this starts off super conversational and then becomes rapturous and i wish i could say this was a conscious artistic decision, but actually it's because i wrote it in two parts aha
> 
> anyone who wants to hear my shitty impression of a Hewlett voice can go here https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B11RdcNtl0XxUDFXQ2lESG9MWkk/view?usp=sharing  
> have fun laughing at me  
> it's not even that different from my normal voice i'm so upset


End file.
